Reencuentro: Nunca es demasido tarde para el amor
by cgarciame
Summary: "Haruna recuerda con melancolía sus mejores momentos con una persona muy especial para ella... puede que algo le haga cambiar su día"


¡Hola!

Esta es mi primera historia y está dedicada a mis amigos de fanfiction, de los foros y de tuenti, mi querida tocayita, cristy-chan , Silver-chan , Shouko-Marigold y por último Tsuna-chan. ¡Os adoro!

Historia: "Nunca es demasiado tarde para el amor"

Pareja: TachiHaru.

**Está basado en Inazuma Eleven GO.**

Un viernes por la mañana, antes de empezar las clases que impartirá en la Escuela Raimon, la tutora de 2ºC de Primaria Haruna Otonashi entra en su despacho.

Al llegar, lo primero que hace es dejar su chaqueta de color marrón claro colgada en su perchero nuevo en uno de sus cinco gancho que dicho objeto tiene en forma de unos adorables pingüinos pintados de color verde.

Después de hacer eso, se acerca a su armario personal, sacando del sus libros y carpetas necesarias para ese día, para luego, dejarlo todo encima de su mesa de madera con forma rectangular.

Encima de su escritorio se ve que tiene varias fotos, entre las que destacan una foto de ella y de su hermano cuando eran pequeños, una donde están todos los del equipo de fútbol, aunque ya hayan pasado varios años desde que las tiene en esos marcos, nunca se atrevió a cambiarlas, ya que las personas con la que ella sale en esas fotos ocupan una gran parte de su corazón.

Pero encima de su escritorio no tiene solamente esas dos fotos, también allí tiene tres botes con utensilios muy necesarios como bolígrafos, rotuladores etc… por último, allí también tiene un bonito y pequeño calendario con publicidad de la asesoría que regentan sus padres adoptivos.

Inconscientemente, mira en el calendario el día en el que estaban, concretamente es el 11 de Noviembre. Hoy cumple 23 años alguien muy importante en su vida, aquel que con una simple sonrisa podía hacer que su cara se pusiera de un potente color escarlata.

Por lo tanto, comienza a recordar momentos que pasó con él, como por ejemplo: cuando fue su graduación en la Escuela Raimon en la cual ellos fueron de pareja, pero, sobre todo recordó uno de los peores momentos que tuvo que sufrir, la despedida en el aeropuerto cuando él tuvo que mudarse a Australia porque a su padre le ofrecieron un cargo importante en una Empresa de éxito mundial, tantos recuerdos le hacen ponerse melancólica y, no puede más, entonces rompe a llorar porque le echa demasiado de menos, al igual que a la mayoría de sus amigos de la juventud, pero lo que le pasa con él es muy diferente ,como dice el verso " Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte".

"Pensaba que tras llevar casi seis años sin verle lo había superado, pero parece ser que me equivoqué al pensar eso. Ya se lo decía Midorikawa a Hiroto cuando se dejó con Ulvida, antes del partido que tuvimos contra "Los Dragones de Fuego": "Es imposible olvidar a tu primer amor", algunas veces él tiene mucha razón. Pero, ¿Por qué no te dije antes de que te fueras lo que llevo sintiendo desde cuando te ayudé a conseguir la "Mano Demoníaca"?, ahora sé que lo más seguro es que te haya perdido para siempre. Pero, aun así, no sabes cuánto te echo de menos y cuánto me gustaría volverte a ver aunque solo fuera por un segundo…"- murmura Haruna llorando desconsoladamente, sentada en su cómoda silla negra mirando hacia el precioso paisaje que se puede ver desde allí.

En ese momento, alguien entra en su despacho sin ningún esfuerzo ya que la puerta se encuentra abierta de par en par, de repente ella nota como alguien se sitúa detrás de ella y siente como esa persona le tapa los ojos con sus suaves y a la vez fuertes manos y susurra en su oído:

"No llores más, princesa mí. A partir de ahora estaré contigo hasta que me convierta en cenizas".

Esa misteriosa persona, retira lentamente sus manos de los preciosos ojos verdes que la chica posee , después de darse la vuelta ella cariñosamente acaricia las mejillas del chico que se encuentran algo sonrosadas y abochornadas.

"Tachi" – murmura sorprendida Haruna.

" Schhh".

En ese momento, se van acercando poco a poco, para finalmente unir sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso.

¡Piiip, Piip, Piip – vestida como un árbitro de fútbol- Final de la Historia!

Espero Rewiews que me digan en que puedo mejorar, aun así espero de corazón, que os guste a todos.

Saludos y buenas noches.

3,2 , 1 …Cris se vaaa!


End file.
